Dream love
by KidGoneWacko
Summary: She was looking for a friend but she found more. However, life doesn't always go the way you want it to go. Itasaku. T rated just for safety.WARNING: character death.


**Unrequited love**

--

**Summary:** She was looking for a friend but she found more. However, life isn't always what you expect it to be. WARNING character death....sorry.

--

She looked out of the window. The sky was grey. Just like the grey that spread itself in her heart and soul. She could faintly hear the teacher's voice in the background but her attention was wholly devoted to the birds somersaulting and soaring through the skies. How she wished she could find the same freedom.

One of the birds landed on the windowsill soon followed by another one. They picked at each other and then settled in a seemingly cuddling position Sakura smiled at this.

Their life seemed to be so happy and so simple. They would fly around all day and live with their partners for the rest of their lives. They had no school to go to, no inner turmoil and most of all no...

"Sakura"

"..."

"Haruno Sakura"

Said girl's thought were roughly put to an end. Turning her head she looked bordly at the sighing teacher. "Yes?"

"Lunch break rang two minutes ago" said the teacher, putting away his documents.

Turning up her head slowly towards the front of the class, Sakura took in the time. And sure enough two minutes had passed till the beginning of lunch. Nodding to the teacher she stood up and gathered her things. As she walked out of the classroom she took once last glance at the two love-birds **( literally …!).**

--

_Dear diary, _

_Today was nothing new. I went to class and as always I already knew everything there was to know. So I just looked out the window._

_Outside there were these two birds. They looked so in love. I envy them. They have each other when they feel alone. But, me, I have no one. Just myself. It's starting to feel unbearable. At school people point at me laughing being...well, different. I admit that pink hair is unusual but can't they suck it up and leave me alone. And maybe if they could just come and try to learn more about me, they'll see that I'm just like them. Human._

_But you know what? The worst is at home. Mum is cheating on dad again. And that ended on a big dispute seeing how mum is less than discrete concerning her sex life. So dad's drinking and I get all the pent up anger...from both of them. _

_This morning I had problems covering the bruise on my arm._

_Why is it that every time that things seem to change for the better, they suddenly take a turn for the worst? Why can't I be happy? Why am I so alone?... What is wrong with me?..._

_Can't someone give me answer...please!..._

_I just want to feel love again and feel loved._

–

A small breeze blew in Sakura's hair as she sat against the tree trunk. Her diary lay open in her lap, the pages flapping in the wind. She sighed for the thousandth time this day. What a boring day.

A few giggles and laughs caught her attention. She spied a group near the pick-nick tables. They seemed to be having fun. A blond guy wearing a bright orange t-shirt was goofing around making faces. Then he started to imitate another guy with spiky black-bluish hair, that earned him a couple of good beatings.

Sakura smiled longingly. She always wondered what it would be like to have friends.

Since she was little, and having had very poor health during her baby years, she had been constantly locked up in the house, consequently ending with her having no friends. Then when she was about ten all her health problems had been treated. She could finally go outside. But the outside world was something new to Sakura. It was dangerous and cruel. The minute she took a step outside she had nearly been run over by a car and was completely shunned by the people for her strange hair colour. Ever since, Sakura hadn't had a single friend.

–

That night Sakura watched the street and car lights move on her ceiling. She heard the front door slam. Giggling could be heard as well as moans. Another slam was heard. Heavy foot falls went up the stairs.

Her parents were home and she knew that she wouldn't get any sleep to night. And tomorrow would be the same thing as well as the day after tomorrow and the next...or so she thought.

–

**Preview:** **"Class this is Uchiha Itachi please welcome him"**

"**What are you doing here alone?"**

"**Sakura, meet my friends. Kisame,Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Pein and Konan. Together we are the Akatsuki."**


End file.
